Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of increasingly complex and user-friendly applications for mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, smartphones, phablets, and/or tablets). Such applications often rely on the fact that many of today's mobile devices are capable of collecting personal real-time information about their users (e.g., location, activity, etc.) with the help of sensors embedded in the devices (e.g., a global positioning system (GPS) receiver). Unfortunately, cases of misuse of such private information have been steadily rising. Media coverage about such attacks has helped to increase awareness among users about the privacy risks associated with mobile devices. As a result, privacy consciousness among users is increasing, and users are increasingly interested in knowing more about the data requirements of applications before installing them on their devices. However, many mobile application developers are ill-prepared to address this challenge (e.g., many developers come from a desktop programming background. Accordingly, services providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges in providing a service that transforms application access and data storage details associated with a mobile device to privacy policies.